


click.

by RISING_M00N



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how do i do tags?, i tried to make it canon compliant, this is my first work hihi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RISING_M00N/pseuds/RISING_M00N
Summary: Doyoung makes his instagram debut and along the way, Taeyong just so happens to become somewhat of a personal photographer
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 68





	click.

“Huh?”

“What do you think would be a good username? I was thinking something along the lines of nct underscore doyoung, but of course, that one is already taken, but i could still use it but then maybe with two underscores, but that would maybe -“

“I didn’t realize you were actually serious about making an Instagram” Taeyong tries to tone down the sound of surprise and slight betrayal in his voice. He did not actually think that their manager’s suggestion of them making Instagram accounts would be realistically considered. After all, Jaehyun, Lucas and Xiaojun already had accounts, and would three members of the new unit not already provide enough media-exposure? 

“I have been wanting to for a while, actually. Jaemin-ie is also making his account public.” 

Taeyong notices Doyoung fumbling with his ring, a sign of his restlessness no doubt caused by his enthusiasm to finally take the first step into his new instagrammer life. 

As Doyoung has always taken a particular liking to posting so-called ‘boyfriend pictures’ on bubble, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Taeyong that he had decided to create an Instagram account. But alas, it did, and Taeyong couldn’t help feeling slightly alone in this matter. Although often not-so-subtly suggested by the managers, and lately even by the stylist noonas, that him making an Instagram would no doubt be a massive success, he had always preferred to connect with fans the old-fashioned way, feeling safer in the comfort of his own room during a vlive than flaunting himself on social media for millions of followers. To be very honest, he had always thought Doyoung had a similar standpoint on the matter. As time went by, however, Taeyong came to realize that he was apparently one of the only members of the team without instaggramer ambitions. 

“You don’t have to feel pressured, you know. To make an Instagram too, I mean.” 

Doyoung says it with a small smile. Ever the considerate, immediately picking up on the way he feels. Although deep down he already knows this, Taeyong is still grateful for his message. 

“Thanks.” Taeyong can’t help the slight smile from making its way onto his face. Even when he isn’t trying, Doyoung always manages to make him feel calm and reassured. He tries to ignore the pang of adoration he feels in his heart. “I can try to take some nice pictures of you. To make sure your Instagram debut is memorable.” 

Doyoung’s eyes widen. “Oh! That is not what I came here for, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to”

Doyoung looks mildly embarrassed, probably because he knows how Taeyong feels about the whole Instagram ordeal, but he still nods. 

“Go stand in front of that wall” Taeyong fishes his phone out of his pocket and vaguely points to a spot behind Doyoung, already busy envisioning the final product. 

“Like this?” Doyoung looks a little lost. His stance emits a sense of awkwardness as his eyes flicker between Taeyong and the wall. 

“Lean back a little”

Doyoung does as he is told. Although better, Taeyong still isn’t satisfied as he looks at his screen. He decides on a different approach. 

“Pretend we’re doing a shoot”

Doyoung laughs incredulously, but Taeyong notices a shift in the way he positions himself. 

“Is this outfit okay though? My hair also looks a little-“

“You look really great, Doyoung-ie” Taeyong decides that he definitely said that embarrassingly quickly and busies himself with the camera settings on his phone, missing the way Doyoung’s cheeks color a light shade of pink. 

“Do a little pose for me”

Doyoung eyes him, unsure if he is being serious or making fun of him. “Hyung”

“Please” Taeyong puts on his most irresistible puppy eyes, which seems to do that job because Doyoung looks away while adopting a semi-dramatic look. “Yes! Keep going!” 

Doyoung is on a roll, and Taeyong clicks away. He doesn’t mind being an instagram photographer if it makes Doyoung happy and if it means he gets to unashamedly stare at him. “Great, I think we got it”

Doyoung walks away from the wall and towards Taeyong. “Let me see” 

Taeyong hands over his phone and looks at Doyoung as he carefully studies the pictures. His face lights up before he shoves the phone into Taeyong’s face. “This one could work! Could you airdrop them to me?”

He nods. Taeyong only now realizes that it maybe would have been smarter to take the pictures on Doyoung’s own phone. Now Taeyong’s camera roll is filled with more than a hundred pictures of Doyoung. Not that he minds. 

Doyoung flashes Taeyong his gummy smile (cute) before walking towards the door. “Thanks hyung” 

“Anytime”

Taeyong means it.

(Later that day, Doyoung barges into Taeyong’s room and drops down onto his bed after proudly announcing that he is now officially an instagrammer. Taeyong just laughs and lightly cards his hand through Doyoung’s hair, deciding right then and there that, yes, he has chosen a new career path: Doyoung’s personal Instagram photographer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this was my first work!! I hope it entertained you at least a tiny bit :)
> 
> I think I’ll make this a series, so look out for another chapter soon :)


End file.
